


Kiss Me, I'm Dreaming

by PinkxPanda



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkxPanda/pseuds/PinkxPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a virtual monkey decides to play with Dan's emotions a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like waaaaay before when the Chimbot gaming video was uploaded but I wasn't sure if it was any good since this was just a spur of the moment thing so I just kept it in my folder. But I was looking through my files and found this and decided what the heck, I might as well post it. Enjoy.

Phil reached over to turn off the camera after filming their new gaming video in the office. He then turned around to find Dan still lying face down on the sofa, unmoving. He chuckled softly to himself and went over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him softly.

"Dan? You can come back to life now" Phil said with a laugh.

Dan's figure still refused to move but he mumbled softly into the sofa "What life? Is this even real life?"

Phil grinned and sank into the floor next to Dan. "You're being ridiculous"

Dan lifted his head and looked Phil in the eye "I'm being serious! What proof do we even have that all of this isn't happening inside our heads? Like we're in a dream or something?"

"You're being like this all because of what one monkey said?" Phil retorted.

"Don't insult Chimbot Phil, he might know more things than us"

"That's kind of taking things out of proportion"

Dan opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'your mum's out of proportion' but the sassy remark died in his throat as he felt a pair of warm hands on his face.

"What are you doing?" The younger boy said, staring wide eyed at the older boy who was looking at him like he wasn't invading anyone's private space.

Phil continued staring at Dan "Does this feel real?"

"I don't know what you're trying to-"

"Just answer the question" Phil said with a serious expression.

Dan sighed deeply, his face still in between Phil's hands "I guess so, yeah"

"How about now?" Phil said as he traced his thumb over Dan's cheeks down to his jaw, lightly treading his fingers through the outline of his face.

"Y-yes" Dan replied, feeling his heart beat a bit faster. "But I still don't see your point Phil"

Phil smiled softly. "I'm just trying to prove to you that all this is real. You know, like how people pinch you to prove you're not dreaming. This is just a bit of a different method"

"A bit?" Dan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah" Phil said. "But I also just wanna do this" and Phil leaned over until he felt his lips on the other boy's soft ones.

Dan let out a little squeal of surprise, not even registering what happened until he felt the light warmth leave his lips and Phil was staring back at him, waiting for his reaction. 

Dan suddenly sat straight up on the sofa. "wh-what was that?" Dan said, eyes widening slightly

"I dunno, my own less painful version of a pinch?" Phil replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, was that really necessary?" Dan retorted, his voice squeaking slightly at the end.

"You didn't like it?" Phil asked

"I didn't say that," Dan said before he caught himself, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks after realizing what he just said.

Phil grinned. "So you liked it?"

"I didn't say that either," Dan mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the older boy.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Why should I look at you?"

"Dan you're being ridiculous"

"Aren't I always?"

"Okay, back to the topic" Phil said. "So, do you still think this isn't real?"

Dan couldn't help but look at the other boy who was still staring at him. "I guess it did feel....kind of real"

Phil smiled. "Okay. Now stop freaking out or I'm gonna do that again" Phil said, getting up on his feet and dusting off his jeans. "Unless you actually want to?" He said with a wink, stretching out his hand towards Dan to help him get up.

Dan scoffed, taking the outstretched and lifted himself off the sofa. "You wish"

Phil smirked and turned his back, making his way over to the door. "Well, I'm hungry. You want something?"

Dan brought his fingers to his lips, smiling slightly.

 

"No, I'm good"

 

I'm bloody brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this was a little thing I came up with out of the blue. I just couldn't stop thinking about it after seeing the gaming video and just had to make a fic about it. I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I would like to sincerely apologize for the EXTREMELY long delay on the update for 'Black and White'. A lot of stuff happened that got me into all sorts of emotions and I couldn't properly function as a human being for quite a long time. I even thought about abandoning it but I love it too much to give it up, and I already have all these plans for it. I promise to be back up on my feet and continue as soon as I can. Again, I'm so so so sorry and and thank you for supporting the fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
